CSI Domino
by lilyrosehikari
Summary: When two of Yugioh's favourite characters wind up dead, Detective Yugi Motou gets handed the case. But when nobody has an idea of who wanted these two gone, it's a race against the clock before the case becomes cold. My first fanfic!Chap 2 now up!


Hi it's Lilyrosehikari here. This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update as soon as I can if you want me to carry on.

Detective Yugi Mutou sat at his desk on a dreary Monday morning. His partner walked in the room, tossing a manilla envelope across their desk. Seto Kaiba. If evil could take a human form, this was the man you'd look for, with a smile that could make a hundred puppies drop dead on the floor and a glare which could make a grown man cry. Not that it wasn't helpful, sometimes. He took the envelope and opened it,

"Boss gave us a hard one didn't he?" Kaiba sneered. Yugi groaned, this is _not_ a case he wanted to start a week with. Two kids, shot dead. One weapon, and by the looks of it, these two teens were responsible for the thefts of the Duel Monsters exhibit. Great. He picked up the two pictures that fell out onto his papers. One kid had brown eyes and white hair. He had a laid back look on his face, and seemed to be on a beach. Kaiba noticed who he was looking at,

"That one's Y. Bakura, sixteen." Kaiba told him, " We've got the best job"

"Don't tell me- "

"Yup. We've got to tell the family."

"Damn," Yugi sighed, "Who's Blondie then?" Seto shrugged, casting a glance at the second photo, a platinum blond kid with lilac eyes. He looked so happy,

"No ID, no local family that we know of. Someone said he's, uh" Kaiba snapped his fingers in frustration " from Egypt?"

"His family could be _anywhere_" Yugi whined

"Yeah, so put your coat on, we're gonna go visit Mr Bakura's house."

They knocked on a faded blue door. The door matched the rest of the house, faded, weathered and tired. No answer. Kaiba hammered on the door, and faint footsteps ran down the stairs. A young man opened the door with… brown eyes and white hair. Oh.

"Can I help you?" his eyes widened as he looked up and saw them " Oh my- what's he done this time?" Yugi took a deep breath,

"Sir, may we come in?" the boy nodded shakily before stepping aside to let them in. The house was neat and tidy. 'That's a good sign' Yugi thought. The boy showed them to what was presumably the living room and motioned for them to sit down.

"What did you want to tell me? The name's Ryou, by the way, Ryou Bakura"

"Are you a relative of a Y. Bakura?" the boy looked hesitant,

"Yeah, I'm his hikari, but he adopted me as a brother, why do you ask?"

"We have reasons to believe he was involved in a recent theft and- " Yugi began, he looked to Kaiba who was leaning his chin on his fists, with his elbows balancing on his knees, Kaiba nodded " and was shot dead. But we'll need you to come with us to the morgue to confirm it."

Ryou was on the verge of tears, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's not guaranteed to be him? I know he goes out a lot but- I-I'll just go now, if that's ok?"

"Yes, that would help us. If he is a member of your family, you can't leave Domino city until the case is closed" Ryou nodded, and followed them out of the door, hastily locking up behind him. They opened up the car and Ryou slid in the back, Kaiba next to him, passing tissues to the white haired boy having a breakdown.

Three pairs of footsteps clacked against the shiny laminate floor leading up to two pristine silver doors. They opened the doors for Ryou to go through, and as he did so, he seemed to be taken aback by the silver room ahead of him, clinical and sterilised. A young woman stood by the autopsy table. She had a surprisingly warm face for her job and her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail,

"Tea?" Yugi asked,

"Is this a member of the family?" she asked sweetly, "Would you like to see him?" Ryou nodded almost instinctively. She tapped her finger on several silver handles looking for the right name, " Bakura, right?"

"Yeah, that's correct" squeaked Ryou. Tea began muttering to herself

"B B B, Bakura! Here he is"

"A little more respectful, please" growled Kaiba. Tea threw a particularly annoyed look at him, before letting Ryou come over to the chiller. She entered a combination on a dial, before hauling the compartment open. The occupant had a shocking resemblance to Ryou. He was still in the clothes they found him in, a blue and white striped top, dirty white pants and trainers. A large hole was torn into his shirt nearby his collarbone, where the bullet had entered, the surrounding area drenched red, with random splatters on his face, clothing and hair. He had a cardboard tag on his index finger reading,

' Y . Bakura

17/11/2010

Domino centre

Male

Sixteen?

British'

Ryou gasped,

"That's him. I'd recognise him anywhere." He immediately began crying again. Kaiba led him to the family room, leaving Yugi behind.

"Begin the Post Mortem then?" she asked,

"Yeah, I suppose you better. I'll leave you to it" Yugi sighed and left, leaving the doors swinging behind him.

:

In his office Yugi looked through some old records randomly, as if the lead he needed to find Blondie's family would magically appear. He stabbed at a key in frustration, the letter 'I', and a lost warrant came up on his screen.

' Lost

Male

Sixteen

Last seen: Domino airport

Mari- '

The page blurred from then on, leaving Yugi frustrated and cursing. He took a coin from his pocket and put it in the coffee machine and stabbed a random button, his common game when he lost a lead. He grabbed the cup, and he could hear faint sobbing from the other side of the wall. Sighing, he began to walk down to the morgue again before Chief of Records at the city centre stopped him. Joey Wheeler, damn that guy could annoying but this time Yugi just stopped for him,

"Guess what?" he asked practically bouncing,

"What, you finally got a girlfriend?" asked Yugi in a monotone, diverting his eyes to the swine flu poster,

"No. I've told you I'm already married. But if you don't want to hear my lead then I'll just head back to my office then" That got his attention,

"What lead?"

"We've got Blondie!" Joey held up a poster to Yugi's face and he read it to himself,

'Lost

Male

Sixteen

Last seen: Domino airport

Marik Ishtar

Please contact the police department if you see this boy' There was a picture of Marik sitting in his office. Joey grinned,

"You keep that copy, and I suggest you phone the family" Yugi nodded, before fetching Kaiba, leaving Bakura with the minister.

Okay then, that's the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic! Please R&R and no flames, only constructive critisism please (I think that's what it's called) The spelling should be right but let me know if it isn't. Ok enough from me, digital cookies for everyone!

See you next chapter!

Lilyrosehikari


End file.
